


No Postcards Home

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	No Postcards Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manynames](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=manynames).



Dawn stretched her long legs out on her dorm bed. She was 20 and getting ready for her spring break of her sophomore year in college. She studies classical languages at NYU, far away from any hellmouth. Of course, Buffy had trained her to slay demons if needed, but Dawn was kept in safety - as safe as New York City could be.

After Sunnydale collapsed and all the main Scoobies and the majority of the new slayers escaped, Dawn needed stability. She followed Buffy around the globe seeking new slayers, but she soon grew homesick. But there was no home for her; 1630 Revello Drive ended with Sunnydale. Giles offered to let her stay at his place, but Buffy insisted that Dawn attend college before moving overseas. After all, with a college degree, she could be a great resource to the restoration of the council.

"That's all they think of me as," Dawn sat up and walked over to her computer, "a great resource to the council."

Her mail program showed two new messages, one from Buffy and another from Kit, who now attended UCLA. She opened Buffy's first.

Hi Dawn

I'm finally back in London. Willow and the Coven sure keep me busy contacting new Slayers. I miss the old days of slaying a few evil things every night. Evil is less confusing than going through airport security with the bag of weapons I always carry. I keep telling Giles that the council needs its own plane. But does he listen to me? No.

Anyway, I'm sad that you won't be able to get away for your spring break. Don't you want those papers to write themselves? At least one of the Summers women will have gotten her degree in more than killing your evil psychology professors' Frankenstein. You're not taking psychology are you?

By the way, Spike says 'hi.'

Love

Buffy

Dawn replied:

Buffy

Glad to hear that you made it to London safely.

I imagine spring break will be quiet on campus since most everyone is leaving. Besides the papers, nothing else is happening.

Dawn

She clicked 'send,' then read Kit's.

Dawn,

Can't wait til you get to LA.

Did you tell Buffy?

Don't forget to pack your bikinis.

Can't wait to see you.

Kit

******

Dawn boarded the 10 a.m. flight to LA. "What Buffy doesn't know won't hurt her," she mumbled to herself.

"What ma'am?" the man at the ticket counter asked.

"Nothing," Dawn smiled and took the boarding pass from him.

The airplane was a small hopper. Dawn imagined that Buffy had taken planes smaller and less sturdy in her travels. The pass seated her next to an old lady. Hopefully, the woman would allow her to watch _Chicago_ in peace or perhaps catch a few hours of sleep.

Rocking as it took off, the plane ascended. Dawn placed her headphones on and dreamed of their final destination - Mexico. Beaches full of sand and well-tanned men around every corner.

******

"Dawn," Kit cried out as Dawn stepped off the airplane. Dawn ran over and gave her friend a hug.

"Mexico is going to be a blast," Kit squealed.

"I know," Dawn gushed.

"I can't believe you're finally here. And Buffy?"

"Doesn't know," Dawn picked her carry-on off the floor and the two women walked toward the gate for their flight to Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. "She thinks I'm studying and writing papers over spring break. And your parental units?"

"Totally haven't a clue. You know me, I love school." Kit and Dawn burst out laughing. "I have a surprise."

"What?" Dawn smiled with delight as the two seated themselves in front of their gate.

"Magic."

"Ummm."

"Don't worry, Dawn. It's perfectly safe," Kit attempted to calm her friend. "It's guaranteed to make any man you want swoon to your every desire. Well in theory at least."

"I suppose since we're already sneaking away...why not?"

"Exactly," Kit lounged into the hard rubber chair. "This is going to be one fun vacation. Mexico - here comes the two hottest chicas you'll ever find."

_Flight 134 to Puerto Vallarta will now begin to board. Those in aisles one through 15 please have your tickets and i.d. ready._

"That's us," Kit pulled on Dawn's blue top.

Like lemmings, they followed the instructions of the employees of the airlines and filled into their seats. This airplane was bigger - making Dawn feel safer; somehow more comfortable with the closed environment that was soon going to be in the shifting winds instead of on solid ground. But Dawn knew that was a lie: solid ground. She did grow up with the threat of another great Californian earthquake. And wasn't her only real home, after dad left, swallowed by the earth. To her, the earth was just as shifty as the clouds.

A woman held up a yellow life vest and demonstrated how it was inflated. Some of the passengers watched her with awe as if she was the ending of the _Sixth Sense_, and others stared at the books or magazines in front of their faces. The latter knew either they were doomed in the event of a water landing or had racked up too many frequent flyer miles.

Kit's face looked nervous as the plane lurched while taking off. "Don't worry," Dawn assured her, "within normal parameters." Kit gave her a brave smile.

"I ordered wine," a blonde woman wearing a large sunhat across the aisle from her gripped at the stressed stewardess. "I don't want something from a cardboard box. If I did, I would have ordered juice."

"I told you already that this is all we have," the stewardess was clearly having a hard time not smacking the woman.

"Then I want my four hard earned dollars back. This is America still, honey. We pride ourselves on customer service, and I want my service back."

The snappy voice sounded familiar to Dawn. But at the moment, she was more worried about Kit who seemed to have gone from pale to green. "Why don't I get you some water," Dawn offered her friend. She turned to the stewardess and touched her lightly on the sleeve. "Pardon me, but my friend here isn't looking so good. Could we get some water?"

"Right away," the stewardess saw her chance to escape from the irked passenger.

"Dawnie?" the blonde woman asked.

"Anya." Dawn couldn't believe it. Out of all the flights she and Kit could have picked, Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins would also choose this one. Figures. She was surely going to tell Buffy or Xander about seeing Dawn on the flight and spoil the whole vacation. Not since watching Buffy and Riley make out had Dawn felt this sick to her stomach.

"How's life? And look, you're all grown up. I remember when Xander and I used to have to babysit you, and he and I would sneak away to have sex in Buffy's bathroom. Not quite as romantic as the basement, mind you, but a nice change."

"Fine Anya. Just fine," Dawn rolled her eyes. The flight was going to be an even bigger pain than she had expected.

*****

"Who was that?" Kit wiped the sweat off her forehead as they waited for their keys to the hotel room.

"Who?" a puzzled Dawn asked.

"The woman on the plane." The bellboy came back with the keys.

"Anya, Xander's ex." The two women grabbed their bags and headed up the stairway.

"Oh fuck," Kit moaned. "She's going to rat us out."

They entered the room. "I doubt it," Dawn flopped her suitcase on a bed. "If she tells them it'll be more 'oh by the way I saw Dawn and Kit in Mexico.' We aren't important enough for her to make an effort."

"Let's stop worrying for a moment and get dressed for tonight." Kit pulled a short army green dress out of her suitcase. "What do you think about this?"

******

"One sip of this an any hot bodied man you want will be yours," Kit held a bottle filled with a bluish liquid. "This vial's for you; mine's already in my purse."

"I don't know Kit. Magic is powerful stuff."

"What's the worse that could go wrong?"

Dawn thought back to when Willow took her to Rack's and almost got them killed. She shuttered that image away. Besides, neither she nor Kit used magic on a regular basis, and they had nowhere near the power that Willow possessed. "Where'd you get it," Dawn cautiously asked her.

"Melinda. Her father is some rich guy who deals in magic. She promised me that the spell was totally harmless and not a love spell. It's more like a temporary lust spell. Drink the potion and the hotties will be all over you. But if you chicken out, I suppose that I could use the rest. But don't complain if you don't get any."

Dawn held the door of the rank bar open for Kit. They both spotted an attractive man serving alcohol behind the bar. "I guess a little help never hurt," Dawn giggled nervously.

"Think of it like putting on mascara."

Kit left Dawn for the dance floor. She spotted Kit taking a sip of the potion. Almost immediately, three men surrounded her like college students after free food. She ordered a tequila shot from the bartender and continued to watch Kit and her harem. Her fingers played with the little bottle in her purse. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and took a sip.

"Are you stalking me or something, child?"

Dawn turned around to see Anya.

"Why don't we make for the dance floor? I see that you friend, Kat is having a great time already. And you're sitting here all by your lonesome."

"It's Kit," Dawn frowned at the bubbly blonde woman in a purple halter-top and mini skirt.

"Whatever." Anya pulled on one of the straps. Dawn reluctantly followed her to the dance floor.

Soon she was enjoying herself and really letting loose her inner Patrick Swazye. Surprisingly, she found Anya grinding up next to her; it was okay, but a little uncomfortable. Reaching her arms over Dawn's shoulder, Anya leaned in and kissed her passionately. Dawn didn't know what to do. Frankly, it wasn't bad.

Then Dawn remembered the spell. This vacation wouldn't be something Anya would send postcards to the Scoobies about.


End file.
